


WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

by BarricadePax



Series: WarMachine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadePax/pseuds/BarricadePax
Summary: After sacrificing himself in the battle against Thanos, Thomas Quill A.K.A. WarMachine is sent into an alternate reality by Lady Death to earn his Resurrection back on his home world. His mission, find this universes Infinity Stones and save the world.
Series: WarMachine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191395





	1. MARK X: New Mission, New World, New life

[b][i]Previously on WarMachine[/i][/b]

I woke up in what i can only assume is the after life.

“What the” I said as i noticed it was an orange void. A figure approached me. I recognized her as lady death from the comics.

“Thomas Quill” she said. “The world you know is done with you, but the rest of the Multiverse isn't yet” she continued.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked.

“The are universes that are in danger” she said. “And they need a hero like you” she continued. “You can move on to Valhalla if you choose, and leave these universes to die” she said. “Or you can work with me and save them all from annihilation” she concluded.

“I’ll work with you, but only if when this is done, i can go back to my universe and live my life with my friends and family” I said. She disappeared for a couple minutes, then she returned.

“The council of gods has agreed to your terms” she said.

“Well then, where do I sign” I said.

[b][i]And now[/i][/b]

"You don't have to sign anything" said Lady Death. "Im just gonna go ahead and send you to the first universe, you'll more then likely be there for a long time by the way" she continued. "Also the council has a demand of there own, but dont worry you'll figure it out" she concluded as her godly powers surrounded me and sent me to the universe I was tasked with saving.

[b][i]Less than 30 seconds later in another universe[/i][/b]

I woke up in a pile of ruble and looked around before my eyes landed on an anthro version of Princess Celestia. "Hello" I said as I stood up. "My names Thomas Quill" I continued as I held out my hand and started walking towards her. Suddenly guards came out of nowhere and pointed there spears at me. "Oh sorry" I said as I deactivated the suit and held out my hand again. "Like I said my names Thomas and im sorry about the ceiling" I concluded as I reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to her throne. She put up a hand telling the guards to calm down.

"I am Princess Celestia Solaris of Equestria" she said as she got up and shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you your majesty" I said as I bowed.

"No need for that" said Celestia. "Why are you here Thomas?" She asked.

"Long or short version?" I asked.

"Short version first" said Celestia.

"Im here to save the world" I said as nonchalantly as possible. She looked at me slightly confused.

"Long version please" said Celestia.

"Alright" I said. "I was a superhero on my world" I started. "I sacrificed myself to save my world and when I died i met Lady Death" I continued. "She said she would resurrect me so I can be with my friends and family if I saved some other universes for her and the council of gods" I said, getting some weird looks from people. "This is the first universe they've sent me to" I continued. "So I dont really know what they want me to do, but I imagine i'll know it when I see it" I concluded.

"You expect us to believe that?" Asked one of the guards.

"It only really matters if she believes me bub" I said to said guard. "Do ya?" I asked the Princess. She took a minute staring at me, like she was staring into my soul.

"Yep" she said poping the p. "And I think I know why the sent you here" she continued as she started walking away from me. "Follow" she said. I followed the Princess into another room. She proceeded to tell me the legend of Nightmare Moon, it was hard to pretend like I had no idea what she was talking about. After she explained everything she lead me to another building. There she introduced me to Twilight Sparkle and Spike Solaris. She tasked Twilight and her son with going to Ponyville to get the Summer Sun Celebration ready and to make friends And she sent me with them to make sure Twi made friends. We where on the chariot to Ponyville when one of them spoke directly to me for the first time sense saying hello.

"So Thomas, what exactly are ya?" Asked Spike.

"Im a human Spike" I answered.

"Humans are a myth crazy ponies believe in" said Twi.

"Clearly not" I said. "Cuss I am a human" I continued. "Don't really care if you believe me or not Ms. Sparkle" I concluded.

"Both of you be nice" said Spike. "Where supposed to be making friends" he continued. "How are we gonna do that if you two are enemies?" He asked.

"Sorry" I said.

"Friends are a waste of time Spike" said Twi.

"That hurts Twi" said Spike.

"Sorry Spike, you know what I meant" said Twi.

"Good grades and the Princesses praise matter to you right?" I asked. She looked at me as if to say 'No shit Sherlock'. "Well you wont have either if you dont make some knew friends on this little adventure" I said. She started to look at me like I was crazy before her face changed to realization that I was right.

"Buck" She muttered under her breath.

"That's one for the swear jar" said Spike.

"Whatever" said Twi as she handed Spike a bit. "Well I dont exactly know how to make friends" she said.

"That's why she sent Spike" I said.

"OK, then why'd she send you?" Asked Twi.

"To make sure you listened to him" I said.

"Are we friends now?" Asked Twi.

"Sure Twi" I said. "Why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

"No problem" I said. We landed just outside of Ponyville and started walking towards the town. Spike bumped into a pink mare that I easily identified as Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry about that" both Spike and Pinkie said at the same time.

"Freaky" I said. Pinkie looked at us gasped and ran off. "Don't worry about it" I said. "Probably just the first time she's seen a dragon" I continued. "And definitely the first time she's seen a human" I continued.

"Right" Spike and Twi said at the same time.

"Freaky... again" I said as we started walking again.

To Be Continued...


	2. MARK XI Part I: Friendship is Magic

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

Spike bumped into a pink mare that I easily identified as Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry about that" both Spike and Pinkie said at the same time.

"Freaky" I said. Pinkie looked at us gasped and ran off. "Don't worry about it" I said. "Probably just the first time she's seen a dragon" I continued. "And definitely the first time she's seen a human" I continued.

"Right" Spike and Twi said at the same time.

"Freaky... again" I said as we started walking again.

And now

"Alright" said Twi. "What's first on the list?" She asked.

"The local farm, Sweet Apple Acres, is handling the catering" said Spike. "Says to look for a mare named AppleJack Apple" he continued.

30 minutes later

We made it to the entrance of the farm and saw an Earth Pony mare I recognized as AJ. "Howdy y'all" she said as she noticed us and walked over.

"Howdy" I said.

"We were sent by Princess Celestia to check on the catering for the Summer Sun Celebration" said Twi.

"And to make friends" said Spike. "Don't forget Twi" he continued.

"Now Spike?" Asked Twi. I cleared my throat. "Fine" she mumbled. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" she said to AJ. "This is my best friend Spike" she said pointing to him. "And this is Thomas" she said pointing at me.

"That hurts Twi" I said. She just smirked at me. AJ laughed at our banter.

"Well if you come this way you can check up on the dishes me and my family made for the celebration" said AJ as she lead us further into her farm to her house. Outside of her house there where at least fifty tables full with plates of all sorts of food.

"Wow" I said. "This all looks delicious" I continued.

"Thanks" said AJ. "Wanna try some of it?" She asked.

"Yeah" me and Spike said at the same time.

"Freaky" said Twi as she decided to join us.

10 minutes later

"This is delicious AJ" I said. "Best food I've ever had" I continued.

"Agreed" said Spike.

"It is pretty good" said Twi.

"Well im not the only one who deserves praise for this food" said AJ as she rang a bell. In less then a minute three other ponies where next to us. "Y'all, this is my Grandma, Granny Smith Apple" she said pointing to an old green mare. "My older brother Macintosh Apple, Big Mac for short" she continued pointing at a red stallion. "And my little sister Applebloom Apple" she finished pointing to a young yellow mare.

"Nice to meet y'all" I said.

"Well it's been a pleasure AppleJack, but we need to visit the other ponies in charge of the celebration" said Twi.

"Goodbye, see ya at the celebration" said Spike as we started to leave.

"Goodbye" said the whole Apple family at the same time.

"Freaky" said Spike.

"Alright, who's next on the list?" I asked.

"A mare named Rainbow Dash" said Spike.

"Let's go meet her then" said Twi. Me and Spike looked at each other knowing she was already making progress.

15 minutes later

Spike, Twilight and I were walking down a street in Ponyville when someone crashed into Twi. "OW" said Twi as she and the rainbow haired mare I very quickly recognized as an anthro version of my wife Rainbow Dash crashed to the ground.

"Sorry about that" said Rainbow as she stood up. "Here let me help ya" she continued as she offered Twi her hand. Twi took her hand and Rainbow helped her up.

"Thanks" said Twi. "You wouldn't happen to be Rainbow Dash would ya?" She asked.

"Yeah" said Rainbow. "What gave it away?" She asked. Twi just pointed to Rainbow's hair. "Fair enough" she said.

"Princess Celestia sent us to check up on the celebration" said Twi. "What's she in charge of Spike?" She asked.

"Says she's in charge of the weather" said Spike. "The skies aren't very clear" he continued.

"Don't worry about that" said Rainbow. "I can clear the skies in ten second flat" she boasted.

"Prove it" I said.

"Alright" she said as she flew off and cleared the skies. She landed in front of us.

"Nine point five seconds" I said looking at the stop watch I made using my nanobots. "Impressive" I continued.

"Ha!" said Rainbow. "Told ya so!" She continued.

"You proved me wrong" I said.

"Damn right I did" said Rainbow before turning to Twi. "Good enough for you?" She asked.

"Yeah..." said Twi still stunned at how fast Rainbow is.

"I'll see you three at the celebration right?" Asked Rainbow.

"Yep" me and Spike said at the same time.

"Freaky" said Rainbow as she flew away.

"All right" I said. "Who's next on the list Spike?" I asked.

"A unicorn mare named Rarity Belle" said Spike.

10 minutes later

The three of us walked into town hall to see a group of ponies decorating the place. Leading them was a white furred mare I recognized as Rarity. "Close your mouth Spike" I said.

"What?" Asked Spike snapping out of the trance Rarity's looks had put him in.

"Hello Ms. Belle" said said Twi as she walked up to Rarity.

"Oh please darling, just call me Rarity" said Rarity.

"OK Rarity" said Twi. "The decorations look amazing and seems everything is going as planned" said Twi.

"Yes but why concern yourself with it darling?" Rarity said still half focused on keeping her team working.

"Oh Princess Celestia sent us to sure the celebration was going according to plan" said Twi.

"The Princess?" Asked Rarity as she turned to look at us for the first time.

"Yep" I said.

"Oh what happened to you darling?" Asked Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash" said Twi.

"Figures" said Rarity. "Follow me i'll help you look better before the celebration" she continued as she took Twi's hand and started leading her out of the building.

30 minutes later

Me and Spike had been sitting in Rarity's living room for twenty minutes now. "What is taking them so long?" Asked Spike.

"Beats me" I said. Twi and Rarity came out and Twi looked just like she did before Rainbow had ran into her.

"Thanks Rarity" said Twi.

"No problem darling" said Rarity. "I'll see you at the celebration?" She asked.

"Yep" Twi, Spike and me said at the same time.

"Freaky" said Rarity as we left.

"Alright" said Spike as we exited the house. "Last up is a pegasus mare named Fluttershy Shy" he continued.

20 minutes later

We started to walk up on a yellow pegasus mare that was very recognizable as Fluttershy. "Hello" said Twi.

"EEP!" Said Fluttershy as she hid behind the tree she was near.

"Sorry about that" I said. "Didn't mean to spook ya" I continued.

"Oh that's alright" said Fluttershy as she came out from behind the tree. "I just get scared so easily" she said.

"Im Thomas Quill" I said. "That's Spike Solaris and Twilight Sparkle" I continued.

"We were sent by Princess Celestia to check on the music for the Summer Sun Celebration" said Twi.

"Oh" said Fluttershy as a group of birds in the tree she hid behind started singing beautifully. "Is that OK?" Asked Fluttershy.

"It's perfect" said Twi. "Do you know where Golden Oaks Library is?" She asked.

"Um, yeah" said Fluttershy. "I can walk you there" she continued.

"Oh thanks, that's very kind of you" said Twi as we all started walking towards the treebrary.

25 minutes later

The four of us walked up to the treebrary. "The library is inside of a tree?" Asked Spike.

"That's Ironic" I said as Twi walked up to the door.

"Thanks Fluttershy" said Twi as she opened the door.

"No problem" said Fluttershy as Twi turned on the light.

"Surprise!" Yelled most if not all of the town.

"HOLY FAUST!" Yelled Spike and Twi.

"Freaky" I said.

"So I definitely surprised ya?" Asked Pinkie.

"Looks like it" I said.

"What about you did I surprise you?" Asked Pinkie.

"Nope" I said as I booped her nose.

"Ah man" said Pinkie.

"Don't worry about it" I said. "I dont surprise easy" I continued.

"Twilight! Spike!" I said snapping them out of there shock. "Enjoy the party" I continued.

"What is this party even for?" Asked Twi.

"To welcome you to Ponyville" said Pinkie. "You are moving here right?" She asked.

"Not that im aware of" said Twi. Spike nodding in agreement.

"Celestia forgot to mention that part then" I said. Pinkie and Fluttershy decided to leave for the awkward conversation that was about to happen.

"What?!?" Asked Twi.

"Can't exactly make friends if you don't live where your being sent to make friends" I said.

"Why not keep me in Canterlot then?" Asked Twi.

"Because you chased your Canterlot friends away by ignoring them all the time" I said. Twi stared at me for what felt like forever but was really only a minute.

"Fair enough..." said Twi.

"Enjoy the party" I said. "Make some friends" I continued.

"I clearly dont know how to" said Twi as Spike walked over to The Mane Five.

"You already started" I said pointing at The Mane Five and Spike.

"Right" said Twi with a smile as she walked over. I walked over to the punch bowl as a purple mare walked away from it. I filled a glass and chugged the whole thing sense I was thirsty and barley had time to get to the couch before I passed the fuck out.

~4 hours later

I woke up on the couch in the living room when The Mane Six and Spike came running into the room. "Let me guess" I said. "Nightmare Moon is back and she's kidnapped Celestia?" I asked.

"How did you.." Twi started to say before I cut her off.

"No time to explain that" I said as I activated my suit. "Or this" I continued. "Just meet me at The Castle of The Two Sisters in The Everfree Forest" I said as I walked out the door and started flying that way.

To be continued...


	3. MARK XI Part II: Space

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

I woke up on the couch in the living room when The Mane Six and Spike came running into the room. "Let me guess" I said. "Nightmare Moon is back and she's kidnapped Celestia?" I asked.

"How did you.." Twi started to say before I cut her off.

"No time to explain that" I said as I activated my suit. "Or this" I continued. "Just meet me at The Castle of The Two Sisters in The Everfree Forest" I said as I walked out the door and started flying that way.

And now

2 minutes later

I landed in the room the elements are hidden in. "Nightmare Moon!" I yelled. "I know your here!" I continued. "I need to talk to you!" I concluded as I deactivated my suit. She appeared in front of me in an explosion of mist that was multiply different shades of blue. I started to feel an extreme heat coming from somewhere. I checked to see if she was casting a spell and saw her horn wasn't glowing.

"About what?" Nightmare Moon asked annoyed.

"The plan" I said. "I dont quite get it" I said as the heat started to get worse. 'Karen run a diagnostics check' I thought. 'On it boss' said Karen through the implant in my brain. "I mean eternal night sounds great on paper" I continued. "The wonderful animals that only some out at night, the beautiful stars and lets not forget the gorgeousness of the moon" I continued as the heat continued to get worse.

"You have my interest mortal" said Nightmare Moon. "Continue" she continued.

"But despite all of that" I said. 'Nothing seems to be wrong Sir' said Karen in my head. 'Double check and then re-check' I thought. "Most life cant exist and thrive without the day" I said to Nightmare Moon.

"Enough" said Nightmare Moon. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there" she continued as she started charging her horn.

"All right" I said. "Guess we're fighting" I continued as the suit reformed around me. She blasted me right in the chest but not much happened. "My turn" I said as I blasted her with a shot from my shoulder canon. She went flying back and smacked into the wall behind her. "I tried to end this nicely" I said as the heat kept getting worse.

"Still says nothings wrong with you Sir" said Karen through the normal suit means.

"That's bizarre" I whispered to Karen.

"I dont know what to tell you Sir" she said. I walked up to Nightmare Moon, the heat getting worse and worse the closer I got. I picked her up and flew to the furthest away part of the castle and dropped her on the ground. I flew back to the elements room, the heat getting easier to bare the further away I got from her, and saw that the girls had already found the first five elements.

"I'd hurry up if I were you" I said as I landed. "Nightmare Moon's unconscious right now but I dont know how long that will last" I continued.

"Calculations say less then five minutes" said Karen.

"That's not very long" I said. "Have you figured it out yet Twi?" I asked.

"Yes" said Twilight. "Applejack represents the element of honesty" she said as one of the elements floated to AJ and glowed orange. "Fluttershy represents the element of kindness" she continued as another one of the elements floated over to her and glowed a light pink. "Rarity represents the element of generosity, Rainbow the element of loyalty and Pinkie the element of laughter" she continued as the last three element flew over to the mares. Rarity's glowed purple, Rainbows glowed red and Pinkies glowed blue. "And when these five elements unite the unlock the most important element of all" she continued as a darker pink glow started shining in the room. The heat got worse again. "Magic" she said as all the glows disappeared, revealing the normal look for the elements through out the series, five necklaces and a crown. Suddenly Nightmare Moon showed up in that same explosion of multi blue mist.

"You unlocked the elements?!?" Asked Nightmare Moon furious.

"Now would be a good time to use them" I said.

"Agreed" said the Mane Six at the same time.

"Freaky" said Karen. The girls started to glow and the elements shot out a rainbow colored beam at Nightmare Moon. After it hit the burning heat that felt like it was in my soul stopped burning all together. There was a bright white light. After it faded the girls where laying on the ground but quickly started to get up. Luna was unconscious on the ground next to a glowing blue stone.

'Oh no' I thought as I walked up to it and grabbed it. "What's this look like to you Karen?" I asked.

"The space stone Sir" said Karen.

"Yeah that's what I thought as well" I said as I hovered it under my pointer finger on my left hand and lodged it into the suit. "Guess that's how Lady Death want's me to save this universe" I said to myself.

"Looks like it" said Karen.

"Well now I just need to find the other five" I said as I herd Luna stirring. I walked over to her and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her up. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yes" she said as another bright light appeared. When it faded we all saw Celestia standing there. "Sister" said Luna as she ran up and hugged Celestia.

"Sister?!?" Said the Mane Six minus Twi confused.

"Im so sorry" said Luna as she started to cry.

"Thank you all for freeing my sister from the demon that possessed her" said Celestia. I deactivated my suit minus my left gauntlet. Celestia noticed and looked at me. She saw the space stone. "Why do you have that Thomas?" She asked.

"Oh i'll be needing it to do what Lady Death wanted me to" I said. "And the other five if you know where they are" I continued.

"Lady Death?" Asked Twi.

"Oh right, explanation time" I said. "Let's go back to the Treebrary and talk there so I don't have to explain it all over again to Spike" I said.

"That's fair" said all of them but Celestia sense she already knew everything and Luna because she had no idea who Spike was or what I meant by Treebrary.

~45 minutes and one long ass explanation latter

"Wow" said Spike.

"It's a lot isn't it?" I asked.

"I'll say darling" said Rarity.

"You where married to an alternate universe version of me?" Asked Rainbow.

"I AM married to an alternate universe version of you" I said.

"Technically you aren't because your dead" said Rainbow.

"Let's just move on" I said. "Are there any questions?" I asked. They all seemed to dumbfounded to even think of any questions to ask in the first place.

"Well" said Celestia. "Me and Luna should be getting back to Canterlot" she continued. "We've got a lot to do" she concluded.

"By Mom" said Spike.

"Goodbye my Son" said Celestia as her and Luna teleported away.

"Well im going to bed" I said as I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

To be continued...


	4. MARK XII: Reality

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

"Wow" said Spike.

"It's a lot isn't it?" I asked.

"I'll say darling" said Rarity.

"You where married to an alternate universe version of me?" Asked Rainbow.

"I AM married to an alternate universe version of you" I said.

"Technically you aren't because your dead" said Rainbow.

"Let's just move on" I said. "Are there any questions?" I asked. They all seemed to dumbfounded to even think of any questions to ask in the first place.

"Well" said Celestia. "Me and Luna should be getting back to Canterlot" she continued. "We've got a lot to do" she concluded.

"By Mom" said Spike.

"Goodbye my Son" said Celestia as her and Luna teleported away.

"Well im going to bed" I said as I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes.

And now

When I woke up I saw a bright ass white light. "Ah fuck!" I said. "My eyes!" I continued. After a few minutes I opened my eyes again and saw I was in a completely white void. "Oh Primus damn it" I said. "What do you want Death?" I asked.

"Im fast forwarding" said Lady Death.

"What?" I asked.

"Im fast forwarding to when the next Infinity Stone comes into play" said Lady Death.

"Really?" I asked. "I was fully expecting you and the other Gods to say fuck you and make me wait the long way" I continued.

"I can arrange that if you want me to" said Lady Death.

"No keep fast forwarding" I said. "The sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to my wife" I continued.

"Don't forget that you have other universe's to save after this one" said Lady Death.

"Im well aware" I said. "But this still get's me home faster" I continued.

"Alright" said Lady Death. "I got you pretty close to when the stone shows up" she continued. "Good luck" she said as I fell unconscious. I woke up in the Canterlot castle throne room.

"Thomas!" Yelled The Mane Six, Both Princesses and Spike.

"Freaky" I said. "Sup y'all?" I asked.

"Where have you been for the past year?" Asked AJ.

"It's been a year?" I asked. They all nodded. "Wow" I said. "It was all of five minutes for me" I continued. "I was with Lady Death she fast forwarded me to when the next Infinity Stone showed up" I explained while holding up my gauntlet showing the Space Stone to them.

"Is she gonna do that every time?" Asked Spike.

"More then likely" I said. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"Discord escaped his stone prison" said Luna.

"Oh is that all?" I asked sarcastically. "Where is he then?" I asked.

"Right here" said the voice of Q as Discord appeared in the middle of the room. Instantly the heat that was present when Luna was Nightmare Moon returned, way worse to. One thing of note that was different from the show is that he was holding a staff with a red crystal at the top of it. "Hello" He said to me. "I don't believe we've met" he continued.

"Names Thomas" I said. "The Reality Stone I presume" I said pointing at the red stone at the top of his staff.

"Why yes" said Discord. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"Well I've got this reality's Space Stone right here" I said showing him my gauntlet. "And in my home universe I wielded all six at the same time once" I continued.

"That should have killed you" said Discord.

"It did" I said. "Im a dead man walking" I continued. "Im only gonna ask for the stone nicely once" I said. "May I please have the Reality Stone?" I asked.

"Am gonna pass on that" said Discord. I immediately formed my armor around myself and shot at him. He teleported away in time to dodge the attack.

"Coward" I said. "Girls go back to the Treebrary" I said. "It's where he hid the Elements of Harmony" I continued.

"How do you know?" Asked Dashie.

"Just trust me please" I said.

"Well what are you gonna do darling?" Asked Rarity.

"Im going after Discord" I said as I blasted off through one of the windows towards the castle grounds hedge maze. I landed in the middle of the maze. "Discord!" I yelled. "Fight me you coward!" I continued. He teleported right in front of me.

"I don't really want to do that" said Discord.

"To fucking bad" I said as I used the Space Stone to grab hold of him and throw him into the ground multiple times. I walked up to him with out letting go of him with the Space Stone and yanked the staff from his hands. I yanked the Reality Stone out of it's place in the staff and placed it in the slot on my gauntlet right below my middle finger. "Your coming with me" I said as I grabbed him with the Space Stone again and flew us back to the castle.

About 40 minutes later

The girls returned with the elements and saw I had already captured Discord. "Alright, turn him back to stone" I said.

"Right!" Said The Mane Six.

"Freaky" said Karen. They started glowing and fired a beam at Discord. When the light from the elements faded Discord was a statue again.

"Who want's to go get some celebratory donuts from Donut Joe's?" Asked Spike.

"Im down" I said.

5 minutes later

All ten of us where sitting at a table eating donuts. "Well This has been fun but I suppose I should find somewhere to go to sleep to see if Lady Death is going to fast forward me again" I said. I formed my armor around me. "Later everyone" I continued.

"Later Thomas!" Said all nine of them.

"Freaky" Me and Karen said at the same time as I blasted off for the Treebrary.

About 2 minutes later

I landed in front of the Treebrary and walked inside. I lay'd down on the couch again and when I woke up I was back in the white void of Lady Deaths domain. "So we are doing this every time then?" I asked.

"Yep" said Lady Death.

"Cool" I said. "When to next?" I asked.

"You'll find out" said Lady Death as I fell unconscious again. I woke up back on the couch of the Treebrary.

"OK, now im confused" I said.

"Who said that?" Asked a familiar voice as a pony I instantly recognized as Trixie Lulamoon walked wearing a relic I also recognized as the Alicorn Amulet. "Who the Tartarus are you?" Asked Trixie.

"Ah scrap" I said.

To be continued...


	5. MARK XIII: Mind

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

I landed in front of the Treebrary and walked inside. I lay'd down on the couch again and when I woke up I was back in the white void of Lady Deaths domain. "So we are doing this every time then?" I asked.

"Yep" said Lady Death.

"Cool" I said. "When to next?" I asked.

"You'll find out" said Lady Death as I fell unconscious again. I woke up back on the couch of the Treebrary.

"OK, now im confused" I said.

"Who said that?" Asked a familiar voice as a pony I instantly recognized as Trixie Lulamoon walked wearing a relic I also recognized as the Alicorn Amulet. "Who the Tartarus are you?" Asked Trixie.

"Ah scrap" I said.

And now

"I said who are you?" Asked Trixie as she got angrier.

"My names Thomas" I said. "What's yours?" I asked.

"You dont know who I am?" Asked Trixie.

"Cant say that I do" I lied.

"I am the great and powerful Trixie!" She boasted.

"Who?" I asked. She immediately shot me with a teleportation spell, boosted in power by the amulet. When the spell faded I was outside off Ponyville and saw she already put the dome up around it.

"Thomas?" Asked Twilight from my left.

"Sup twilight" I said.

"If your here that means the Alicorn Amulet must be an Infinity Stone right?" Asked Twi.

"Yep" I said. "My moneys on Mind or Soul going off of the way It's corrupting her" I continued. "More likely Mind considering it's past of being used to corrupt peoples minds" I concluded.

"Alright" said Twi.

"How do we get it away from her then?" Asked Twi. "So we can get her back to normal and you can get that stone" she continued.

"Trixie's a full tilt diva that's completely obsessed with herself" I said. "The only way she's giving up the Alicorn Amulet is if we give her something more powerful" I continued.

"Or we could trick her with something that's useless and claim it's more powerful then the Alicorn Amulet" said Karen.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea" said Twi. "Follow me, I know someone who can help" she continued as she walked towards the Everfree Forest.

About 30 minutes later

We walked up to a hut and Twi knocked on the door. When the door opened a zebra I recognized as Zecora greeted us. "Twilight my friend" said Zecora. "What can I do for you?" She asked. 'Thank Primus' I thought. 'She doesn't speak in rhymes in this universe, that shit would of got annoying fast' I thought.

"We need your help with something" said Twi.

"What my friend?" Asked Zecora.

"A pony by the name of Trixie Lulamoon came into possession of an ancient relic created by King Sombra called the Alicorn Amulet and we need to get it away from her" said Twi. "We were hoping that you could give us something we could pretend is a more powerful relic so we can trick her into a trade" she continued.

"I can do that" said Zecora as she walked into her hut and came back with a staff that I recognized as Discord's.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"Story for another day my friend" said Zecora. "Take this, it's useless now with out it's Infinity Stone" she continued. "But the stones signature still radiates from it so she should by the deception" she concluded.

"Thanks Zecora" said Twi as she took the staff. "I ow ya one" she continued.

"No need my friend" said Zecora. "Now go save your town and this Trixie from herself" she continued as we left.

About 30 minutes later

As we exited the forest I set of an explosion at the base of the dome to hopefully get Trixie's attention. A couple of minutes later she walked up to the dome and saw the two of us. "What do you two want?" Asked Trixie.

"I challenge you to a magic duel" said Twilight. "Winner gets the other's magic relic" she continued holding up the staff.

"Ha, fine" said Trixie. "I'll enjoy beating you in a duel Sparkle" she continued. She let us both through the dome and her and Twi got into position for there duel.

"Fighter ready?" I asked.

"Yep" said Trixie.

"As I'll ever be" said Twi.

"Both fighters are ready" I said. "Fight!" I yelled. Trixie fired the first spell but Twi dodged and fired a spell of her own and hit Trixie. Trixie rapid fired spells but Twi kept dodging them. When Twi would fire spells back she would keep hitting Trixie.

"How are you winning?!?" Asked a very pissed off Trixie.

"I've got the more powerful relic that's how" said Twi.

"That's a load of crap!" Said Trixie.

"Is it?" Asked Twi as she fired at Trixie again. Trixie managed to dodge that attack but not the second one. She got hit and fell to the ground.

"Fine, Trixie will give you the Alicorn Amulet" said Trixie. "But only if you give me that staff" she continued.

"Only if you leave Ponyville" said Twi.

"Deal" said Trixie. She took off the Alicorn Amulet and handed it to Twi as Twi handed her the staff. Twi then walked over to me and gave me the Alicorn Amulet. Trixie looked at us confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Trixie.

"That's just a stick" I said. I smashed the Alicorn Amulet into the ground and a yellow stone fell out. "I'll be taking this" I said as I slotted it into the groove under my ring finger. Trixie then realized that I had three very powerful relics and she had been tricked and indeed only had a stupid stick. "Now I suggest you either apologize to the whole town or leave" I said. "Now" I continued as I showed off all three Infinity Stones. With out saying a word Trixie ran out of the town.

"I take it your leaving again?" Asked Twilight.

"Yep" I said. "But don't worry Twi" I continued. "I'll be back" I continued. "How long has it been sense last I showed up by the way?" I asked.

"Just over a year" said Twi. "Why?" She asked.

"That makes twice where I was fast forwarded roughly a year" I said.

"So we'll see you again in roughly a year?" Asked Twi.

"If the pattern hold, yes" I said. "Later Twi" I continued as I blasted off to the Treebrary.

10 minutes later

I had arrived at the Treebrary about seven minutes ago and had been laying here for about Six minutes when I finally fell asleep. I once again awoke in Lady Death's void. "Death" I said.

"Thomas" said Lady Death. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said. I fell unconscious again. I woke up just in time to see Starlight Glimmer of all ponies disappear through a portal. I stood up and realized I was in the Castle of Friendship.

"Thomas!" Said Spike and Twi at the same time.

"Sup guys?" I asked.

"It's a long story" said Twi. "Also it's been two and a half years sense the magic duel, so you lied to me" she continued.

"I didn't realize it would be this long between Infinity Stone appearances" I said. Spike walked over to a scroll that was on the Cutie Map. Spike picked it up and the portal Starlight disappeared through opened again. "Damn it" I said as we got sucked into the portal.

To be continued...


	6. MARK XIV: Time

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

I had arrived at the Treebrary about seven minutes ago and had been laying here for about Six minutes when I finally fell asleep. I once again awoke in Lady Death's void. "Death" I said.

"Thomas" said Lady Death. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said. I fell unconscious again. I woke up just in time to see Starlight Glimmer of all ponies disappear through a portal. I stood up and realized I was in the Castle of Friendship.

"Thomas!" Said Spike and Twi at the same time.

"Sup guys?" I asked.

"It's a long story" said Twi. "Also it's been two and a half years sense the magic duel, so you lied to me" she continued.

"I didn't realize it would be this long between Infinity Stone appearances" I said. Spike walked over to a scroll that was on the Cutie Map. Spike picked it up and the portal Starlight disappeared through opened again. "Damn it" I said as we got sucked into the portal.

And now

We fell out of a portal and landed in Cloudsdale. "Spike" I said getting his attention. "Don't touch strange magic relics without knowing how they work" I continued.

"Sorry" said Spike.

"It's fine" I said. "We were gonna have to follow her anyway" I continued.

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Spike.

"She used a time scroll Spike" said Twi.

"My bad" said Spike. "When are we?" He asked.

"The day Rainbow performed her first sonic rainboom" I said. "And got you and your friends your cutie marks" I continued.

"Why?" Asked Spike.

"If me and my friends dont get our cutie marks today then every villain we've defeated will have gone unopposed" said Twi. "She's only doing this to get revenge on us for destroying her town, but she'll destroy the world in the process" she continued.

"That just means we'll have to stop her" I said. We suddenly got sucked into a portal. "Well that was quick" I said. We fell out of the portal in the middle of the Everfree but somehow also right next to the Cutie Map.

"Where and when are we?" Asked Spike.

"Everfree i'd say" I said. "As for when" I continued. "My moneys on when we left the first time" I continued. "Just in an alternate reality because of what ever Starlight did" I concluded.

"Well then why's it night if we're when we left?" Asked Spike.

"Because Nightmare Moon won" said Twi.

"Buck" said Spike.

"That's one for the swear jar" me and Twi said at the same time.

"Freaky" said Karen.

"You got to get us back to when Starlight changed the past Twi" I said as I started feeling that heat for the first time sense Discord.

"Alright" said Twi. "I should be able to use the map to do that, but it will take me awhile to figure out" she continued.

"Good" said a voice from the trees. "Because I have questions" said Nightmare Moon as she walked out of the trees with two lackeys. The heat got worse.

"So you did manage to figure out how to save the plants and animals that need sunlight to live" I said.

"It was pretty easy honestly" said Nightmare Moon. "Now explain how you're still alive after I killed you" she continued.

"It's a bunch of timey wimey bullshit" I said.

"Swear jar" said Spike and Twi.

"Freaky" said one of the lackeys, now identifying herself as Rainbow Dash.

"Explain" said Nightmare Moon.

"Well" I said."In the timeline where from we beat your edgy ass and saved the world from being ruled by a demon" I continued.

"Silence!" Yelled Nightmare Moon as she charged her horn, the heat being pretty unbearable at this point.

"OK" I said.

"You!" She said to Spike. "Finish explaining" she continued. "And if you insult me i'll burn all three of you to a crisp" she concluded.

"Well" said Spike. "Four years after we beat you some crazy unicorn who believes that all cutie marks are evil created this cult that we stopped and then half a year later she went back in time and stopped the element bearers from getting there cutie marks and that meant in this timeline you won" said Spike.

"That about sums it up" I said.

'Kill her' said a gruff male voice in my head.

'What?' I asked myself.

'Or let me out so I can do it' said the voice.

'Are you hearing this Karen?' I asked.

'Yes' said Karen. 'I have no idea what's happening' she continued.

"I figured it out!" Said Twi as she spelled the table. Me, Spike and Twi got sucked into the portal again. We landed back in Cloudsdale. But not long after we were sucked back into the portal and landed next to the table in the middle of a flat grassy plain.

"Which villain won this time?" Asked Spike.

"It doesn't matter" I said. "Get us back Twi" I continued.

"Already working on it Thomas!" Said Twi angry.

'Guess I should be taking this time to figure out who the fuck you are' I thought hoping the voice from before would respond.

'I have meany names' said the voice.

'Can you give us one?' Asked Karen.

'You can simply call me Spirit for now' said the voice. 'Until you need to know more' he continued. 'Put I promise if you let me out next time you feel that heat all will be explained' he continued. 'And your friends will be just fine' he concluded.

'Fine' I said.

"OK" said Twi. "I got it this time" she continued as we were sucked into the portal again. And just like the last two times we landed in Cloudsdale. I immediately flew off to find Starlight. It didn't take long before I found her and tackled her.

"Who the hell are you!" She yelled as we hit the ground.

"My names WarMachine" I said. "And I need the scroll" I continued pointing at the scroll she kept using to change the past.

"No!" She yelled.

"Wrong answer" I said as I punched her in the face, knocking her out. Twi and Spike walked up to us. "Use this to get us all home" I said as I handed Twi the scroll. Not long after we were once again sucked into that stupid time portal. We landed back in the Castle of Friendship next to the Cutie Map. I burned the scroll to dust with a flamethrower weapon and the ashes reformed into a green stone. I picked it up and put it in my gauntlet in the slot under my pinkie finger.

"The scroll was an Infinity Stone!" Yelled Spike.

"Im not really that surprised" said Twi.

"Are you OK to handle her by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Twi.

"Because I need Spike to show me where I can go to sleep so Lady Death can fast forward me to the next stone" I said.

"Oh, right" said Twi.

"Don't worry Twi" I said. "Even if im gone for twenty years i'll be back" I continued as Spike lead me out of the room.

5 minutes later

Spike had lead me to one of the many quest rooms they had in the castle. "Will you ever stick around?" Asked Spike.

"Maybe when this is all over i'll stick around for a day or two" I said. "But I got to get back to my world, my family" I continued.

"Alright" said Spike. "Im looking forward to it" I continued as he left.

"Me to bud" I said as I laid down in the giant bed. I couldn't sleep. I kept thing about who or what that voice was.

Lady Death's domain

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked myself as I woke up in Lady Death's void.

"About after two hours" said Lady Death. "Well, good luck" she continued as I fell unconscious. I woke up to see the Mane Six, Spike and Starlight looking like they were getting ready to go camping.

"Sup everyone?" I asked. "Miss me?" I asked.

"You betcha!" said Pinkie as she hugged me.

"It's been three years this time by the way" said Spike.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow" I continued. "You guys going camping?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Twi. "Where gonna spend the night at the Tree of Harmony" she continued.

"Mind if i tag along?" I asked.

"Seems like you have to" said AJ. "Apparently we're gonna run into one of those stones of yours" she continued.

"Fair point" I said. "Well then, let's go" I continued.

To be continued...


	7. MARK XV: Soul

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked myself as I woke up in Lady Death's void.

"About after two hours" said Lady Death. "Well, good luck" she continued as I fell unconscious. I woke up to see the Mane Six, Spike and Starlight looking like they were getting ready to go camping.

"Sup everyone?" I asked. "Miss me?" I asked.

"You betcha!" said Pinkie as she hugged me.

"It's been three years this time by the way" said Spike.

"Really?" I asked. "Wow" I continued. "You guys going camping?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Twi. "Where gonna spend the night at the Tree of Harmony" she continued.

"Mind if i tag along?" I asked.

"Seems like you have to" said AJ. "Apparently we're gonna run into one of those stones of yours" she continued.

"Fair point" I said. "Well then, let's go" I continued.

And now

The nine of us had been walking for a while. They informed me of everything I had missed, I didn't think it was the right time to tell them that I already knew everything they told me thanks to watching there cartoon. "Wow" I said. "You eight have been through a lot" I continued.

"You can say that again" said Spike as we came to a fork in the path.

"Which way leads to the tree?" I asked.

"They both do actually" said Twi. "But one takes longer" she continued.

"Which one takes longer?" I asked.

"The one on the left" answered Twi. "Why?" She asked.

"Im going that way" I said. "More likely to run into the stone that way" I continued. "Any of you are free to come with me" I concluded as I started walking down the left fork.

"Im gonna go with him" said Spike.

"I will to" said Starlight. "I want to learn more about this guy" she continued as her and Spike started following me.

"Good luck" said Pinkie as the mane six went down the right path.

"So Thomas" said Starlight.

"Yes Starlight?" I asked.

"The girls and Spike have told me about you, but I still dont know all that much about you" said Starlight.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything" said Starlight. "They really only told me that you from another universe and you were sent here by someone named Lady Death to collect all six... I believe they called them Infinity Stones" she continued. I shot Spike a look.

"Don't look at me" said Spike. "I wanted to tell her everything for you" he continued. "But the girls said that we shouldn't do that" he concluded.

"That sounds like them alright" I said. Suddenly the heat that shows up with the strange voice in my head came back. "Somethings wrong" I said, surprising the two with me. Pinkie walked out of the bushes but her color was faded and she looked like she was mad.

"Pinkie?" Asked Starlight.

'That's not Pinkie Pie' said the voice in my head. 'Let me out, I will get rid of this copy cat' it continued.

'Hold on' I said to the voice. 'Karen run a scan on her, figure out what she is' I said to Karen.

'You got it boss' said Karen.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Starlight. "I thought you went with the others" she continued.

"I dont know what your talking about you strange pony" said Pinkie.

'Scans say its Pinkie but there is something off about that' said Karen in my head.

'And that is?' I asked.

'It says she's only a couple hours old' said Karen. 'Like she's a clone' she continued.

'Then that must be what she is' I said.

"Wheres the real Pinkie?" I asked.

"What do you mean robot man?" Asked Clone Pinkie.

'Let me deal with this fake soul' said the voice.

'Fine' I said. Once I said I felt like I was on fire as all my skin and meat melted off of me leavening behind just my skeleton which quickly cough't on fire, the flames where blue. I noted the horrified and disgusted faces of both the ponies and the dragon. 'They put one of the Ghost Rider spirits inside of me!" I yelled inside my head.

'This was the other Gods condition that Lady Death told you about' said what I imagine is the Spirit of Vengeance thanks to the blue flames.

"What are you?" Asked Clone Pinkie terrified.

"I am the Spirit of Vengeance" I? said. "But you can call me Ghost Rider" I continued as I walked up to her and grabbed her around the neck with one head. The spirit turned up the heat on our body and started melting the clone of Pinkie into a puddle.

"What the hell/buck?!?" Yelled both Spike and Starlight.

"Swear jar" I said. My body started regenerating. "So apparently the Gods but one of there spirits in me as a condition I wasn't properly informed about when they sent me here" I continued. "Don't worry, that was only a clone of Pinkie" I continued.

"It was still bucking terrifying" said Starlight.

"Swear jar" said Spike.

"Let's keep going" I said. "I know which stone were dealing with now" I continued as I started walking the way the clone came from.

7 minutes later

Me, Spike and Starlight walked into a clearing and saw Queen Chrysalis and clones of the rest of the mane six. "Shut up bug" said the clone of Twilight. "We can do this by ourselves" she can continued.

"I think not" said the former changeling queen. "I brought you into this world and I can sure as buck take you out of it" she continued as she held up an orange stone.

"Swear Jar" I said. Getting there attention and confusion.

"Starlight and Spike" said Chrysalis. "I hadn't planned on killing you yet, but I guess I can do it now" she said. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"My names Thomas, but you can call me WarMachine" I said. "But im not the one you need to worry about" I continued as my body melted away again and my skeleton cough't fire.

"I am" I said, now transformed into the Spirit of Vengeance. "Im the Spirit of Vengeance, but you can call me Ghost Rider" I continued. "Im the spirit in charge of killing all the doomed souls, like yourself" I said looking at Chrysalis. I formed my suit around my Ghost Rider form and shot the clone of AJ with a hellfire bullet, she turned into a puddle almost instantaneously. "Who's next?" I asked. The clones of Fluttershy and Rarity tried to run away but I grabbed them using the Space Stone and dragged them closer to me, then I grabbed them both by the neck and turned up the heat until they were nothing but puddles. The Twilight and Rainbow clones charged at me. I shot the Twilight clone with a hellfire bullet and turned her into a puddle before she got to close. The Rainbow clone got close and I grabbed her, I hesitated for a split second before turning her into a puddle as well. "And then there was one" I said as I started walking to Chrysalis. She went to teleport away, but before she could finish the spell I grabbed the Soul Stone with the Space Stone. I put the Soul Stone in the slot under my thumb. I turned back into myself and looked at Spike and Starlight.

"She got away again" said Starlight.

"She cant run forever" I said as I deactivated my suit. "Let's go find our friends" I continued.

30 minutes later

The three of us eventually found the Tree of Harmony and joined the girls. "What took you guys so long?" Asked Rainbow.

"We ran into Chrysalis" said Starlight.

"She had made clones of you six for what we dont know" said Spike. While those two filled them in I walked over to a sleeping bag and laid down. I stayed up until they were done filling the girls in, thinking about the fact that I killed a version of my beloved. But eventually I fell asleep and work up in Lady Deaths void.

"Last time Thomas" said Lady Death.

"In this universe you mean" I said.

"Fair point" said Lady Death.

"I'll see ya when I've saved the universe... again" I said as I fell unconscious. I woke up in the middle of the remodeled throne room in Canterlot Castle. The Princesses, Mane Six, Spike and Starlight stared at me for all of six seconds before Discord ran into the room looking scared as shit.

"We've got a really big problem" said Discord. "And it's all my fault" He continued.

To be continued...


	8. MARK XVI: Power

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

The three of us eventually found the Tree of Harmony and joined the girls. "What took you guys so long?" Asked Rainbow.

"We ran into Chrysalis" said Starlight.

"She had made clones of you six for what we dont know" said Spike. While those two filled them in I walked over to a sleeping bag and laid down. I stayed up until they were done filling the girls in, thinking about the fact that I killed a version of my beloved. But eventually I fell asleep and work up in Lady Deaths void.

"Last time Thomas" said Lady Death.

"In this universe you mean" I said.

"Fair point" said Lady Death.

"I'll see ya when I've saved the universe... again" I said as I fell unconscious. I woke up in the middle of the remodeled throne room in Canterlot Castle. The Princesses, Mane Six, Spike and Starlight stared at me for all of six seconds before Discord ran into the room looking scared as shit.

"We've got a really big problem" said Discord. "And it's all my fault" He continued.

And now

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Oh hey Thomas" said Discord. "Didn't realize you were back" he continued.

"Answer the question Discord" I said.

"So long story short Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy glow are on there way here and they have the last Infinity Stone" said Discord.

"You gave a magic eating vampire a magical stone that is the physical manifestation of all the power in the universe?" I asked.

"Yes" a scared shitless Discord said.

"I swear to Primus Discord, if we survive this im going to kill you myself" I said. Right after that a Power Stone energy infused Chrysalis barged into the room through one of the stain glass windows. A Power Stone energy infused Cozy Glow followed right after her. "Oh great" I said. "They all have Power Stone energy flowing through them now, way to fucking go Discord" I said.

"YOU!" Yelled Chrysalis. "You stole the Soul Stone from me!" She continued. "I'll kill you first and take it back!" she concluded as she charged at me. I opened a portal with the Space Stone right in front of me and when she was half way through it I closed the portal, cutting her in half and killing her instantly. Her rear half laid at my feet bleeding profusely,all her remaining organs hanging out of her. The Power Stone energy left her body and presumably returned to either the Power Stone or to Tirek.

"Cozy Glow was it?" I asked looking at the little filly who looked absolutely terrified and on the verge of vomiting. "I recommend giving up" I continued.

"Right..." said Cozy Glow as the Power Stone energy left her.

"Smart Filly" I said. "Go stand next to the others" I continued. As I looked at the pony's, draconequus and dragon behind me for the first time sense cutting Chrysalis in half with that portal. They all looked disgusted. "Where's Tirek?" I asked Cozy Glow as she passed me and stood next to Twilight.

"He's on his way here" said Cozy Glow. "He was dealing with the royal guard last I saw him" she continued.

"Really?" I asked as I turned into the Ghost and activated my suit around myself. "We'll have to go deal with that then" I continued as I flew out of there. Once I saw Tirek I used my growing tech to match his size and clocked him in his jaw. He stumbled backwards and looked at me.

"You must be the one Chrysalis mentioned" said Tirek. "The one that wields five of the Infinity Stones" he continued. "That means nothing to me, for I have the strongest of the Infinity Stones power flowing through me" he continued as he charged at me. I side stepped and he turned around. When he charged me again I opened a portal with the Space Stone. He must of figured out my plan because he stopped charging at me and went around the portal. I closed it and cough't him in the air with the Time Stone and reversed his personal time to before he was born, he ceased to exist in an instant. The Power Stone, now fully restored, fell to the ground. I shrunk back down to normal size and turned back into myself. I picked up the Power Stone and placed it in the slot on the back of my hand.

"The energy's not killing me this time" I said. "Is that because of you? Or because im still technically dead?" I asked the Ghost. 'I have no idea' said the Ghost inside our head. "That's helpful" I said. I flew back to the castle to see that the pony's, draconequus and dragon were done scolding Cozy Glow and were offering her a second chance. "Tirek's dead and i've got the Power Stone" I said as I landed and deactivated my suit

"So it's over then?" Asked Starlight.

"As soon as I find out what Lady Death wanted me to do with these damn things" I said. 'I've got an idea' said the Ghost. 'Shoot' I said. 'Let me use them to erase all evil from this universe' said the Ghost. 'That sounds like it could go horribly wrong' I said. 'But fuck it, go ahead' I said. I turned back into the Ghost and raised my hand in a snapping motion and once I snapped my fingers a bright light waved over the whole planet. The light faded and everything seamed as it was before that happened. I turned back into myself.

"What did the Ghost do?" Asked Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Freaky" said Rainbow.

"Got rid of all evil in the universe" I said.

"With a snap of your fingers?" Asked Cozy Glow and Starlight.

"Freaky" said Twilight.

"That's the power of all six Infinity Stones" I said.

"Indeed" said Lady Death's voice as she appeared. "Say goodbye" she continued. "Time to move on to the next universe" she concluded.

"Well, guess this is goodbye then everyone" I said. One by one the Mane Six, Starlight and Spike hugged me goodbye. Me and the Princesses bowed to each other. I shared a nod with Cozy Glow. "Fuck up again Discord and I'll come back and kill you, I swear to Primus" I said.

"Read you loud and clear Thomas" said Discord.

"Goodbye everyone" I said as I followed Lady Death into her void.

To be concluded...


	9. MARK XVII: Endings Are Just Another Beginning

Previously on WarMachine MARK II: Infinity Quest

"What did the Ghost do?" Asked Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Freaky" said Rainbow.

"Got rid of all evil in the universe" I said.

"With a snap of your fingers?" Asked Cozy Glow and Starlight.

"Freaky" said Twilight.

"That's the power of all six Infinity Stones" I said.

"Indeed" said Lady Death's voice as she appeared. "Say goodbye" she continued. "Time to move on to the next universe" she concluded.

"Well, guess this is goodbye then everyone" I said. One by one the Mane Six, Starlight and Spike hugged me goodbye. Me and the Princesses bowed to each other. I shared a nod with Cozy Glow. "Fuck up again Discord and I'll come back and kill you, I swear to Primus" I said.

"Read you loud and clear Thomas" said Discord.

"Goodbye everyone" I said as I followed Lady Death into her void.

And now

"Well" I said. "Will the ghost be coming with me to the next universe?" I asked.

"Yes, he has to" said Lady Death. "Part of the agreement remember" she continued.

"Right" I said. "Any other surprises I should be expecting in the next universe?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see now wont you Thomas" said Lady Death.

"Fuck you" I said.

"Love you to Thomas" said Lady Death.

"Just send me to the next universe already please" I said. "I want to get back home as soon as possible" I continued.

"Of course" said Lady Death. Next thing I knew I was waking up in an alleyway.

"Alright" I said. "What universe am I in now?" I asked myself as I started walking out of the alleyway. The first thing I noticed was the massive school in the distance on top of a hill. A school that was all to familiar to my weeb ass. "UA?" I asked. "Im in a version of My Hero Academia?" I asked. "AWESOME!" I accidentally yelled in my excitement. I got some weird looks before I started ignoring them and walking towards UA.

15 Minutes Later

I approached the gates to the UA grounds and looked into a camera there. "My name is Thomas Quill" I said into the camera. "And I need to talk to Principle Nezu about All For One" I continued. The gates opened immediately. I was met quickly after by Mr. Aizawa. "An honor to meet you Aizawa Sensei" I said as I bowed.

"Come with me, i'll take you to Nezu" said Mr. Aizawa.

To be continued in WarMachine MARK III: No Hero!


End file.
